Avengers: Age of Ultron
| Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Avengers ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Hulk (Dr. Bruce Banner) ** Thor ** Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) Supporting Characters: * Maria Hill * War Machine (Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes) Villains: * Ultron * Ultron Sentinels * Hydra ** Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Thanos Other Characters: * Nick Fury * Vision * Peggy Carter * Iron Legion Locations: * Earth-199999 * Johannesburg, South Africa * Avengers Tower Items: * Iron Man Armor ** Hulkbuster ArmorMarvel Studios: Assembling a Universe * Captain America's Shield * Hawkeye's Bow Vehicles: * | Plot = Tony Stark devises a plan to stay away from super heroic duties and take off the pressure of the Avengers from being Earth's last line of defense by creating a self-aware, self-teaching artificial intelligence designed to help assess threats, and direct Stark's Iron Legion to battle. However, Ultron will gain a mind of his own and determine that human beings are the biggest threat to peace on Earth. | Cast = * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner ** Lou Ferrigno as voice of Hulk * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * James Spader as Ultron * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Col. James Rhodes * Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Paul Bettany as Vision * Haley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Josh Brolin as Thanos Additionally, Korean actress Kim Soo Hyun has been cast as a scientist friend of Tony Stark. Andy Serkis, who has advised Ruffalo on performance capture for his role as the Hulk, will also have a role in the film. Stan Lee will make a cameo appearance. | Notes = * The title of the film was confirmed at San Diego Comic Con 2013 Gallery Steven Rogers (Earth-199999) and Thor Odinson (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Captain America and Thor Pietro Maximoff (Earth-199999) and Wanda Maximoff (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-199999) and Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Bruce Banner and Tony Stark Natasha Romanoff (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Black Widow Clinton Barton (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Hawkeye Steven Rogers (Earth-199999), Clinton Barton (Earth-199999), Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) and James Rhodes (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Tony Stark and Jim Rhodes Videos File:The Avengers Age Of Ultron SDCC Teaser (2013) - Marvel Movie HD File:Comics History 101 Avengers 2 - Who Is The Vision?|Comics History 101 Avengers 2 - Who Is The Vision? | Trivia = | Links = Marvel films }} Category:Marvel Studios